The Horse Fair
by ctenarc
Summary: COTP my thoughts of what could have happened the night of the horse fair between Fainne and Darragh. rating to be very safe


hey guys this is my very first fanfic of one of my favourite books! im not really i writer but there is a lack of appriciation for JM so i thought i'd post something :)

i don't own anything btw.

The celebrations at the last night of the horse fair were drawing to a close and I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.

Roisin and I had been sneaking odd mugs of warm cider and I was fairly tipsy. the glamour (or was it the mead) giving me

the confidence to stride onto the dance floor for the last song.

My eyes connected with Darragh's, he turned away and started talking and laughing with O'Flaherty's

daughters. Jealousy ran through me and I grabbed the nearest drink off the table and downed it to the great mirth of the

group of young traveller men.

I danced knowing my hair had come out of its braid falling in a wave over my shoulders, and my dress slipping slightly

off my shoulder. I knew I must have looked appealing to the men. however this did not stop me being startled when one

of the older men came up behind me and started dancing too close to me and grinding on my body, I heard whistling and whooping from the older man's

friends and disapproving muttering from the wives. I saw Darragh's head turn towards me sharply, and I saw his eyes darken

and he left. "great.. he doesn't even care" I thought to myself. I quickly detached myself from the older man and

gathered my skirts before rushing out the tent. my vision went dizzy and I clumsily lowered myself to the straw-

covered ground. "why cant I be as pretty as those girls? why can't Darragh look at me the way he does the other girls

instead of a liability?" I thought miserably. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them back. I tried to stand grasping

for something to cling on to.

"Here" I heard a voice say. looked up to see Darragh stretching a hand up for me to hold,

his face was darkened in the shadows but his eyes were still dark as he lifted me up carefully as he would handle a

small creature. "thanks" I muttered to the ground because I was embarrassed he had seen me fall apart like that. "First time on

the mead ey? first times a pain but you'll know that soon enough in the morning" he smiled as he led me back to my

tent. when we were at the entrance we both stopped and looked at each other, I felt the need to say something, or

apologise. I was a sorcerers daughter and I had let myself slip just for a little while and become like one of

them, I can't let that happen again I steeled myself. It was a death sentence for everyone I met and loved.

"you know, your much prettier without all that" he said

pulling me out of my melancholic state, "it makes you seem less..you" I closed my eyes and quickly shed the glamour.

"that's better" he said, moving closer and brushing a stray hair from my face. I looked into his eyes and he smiled and tilted his head and suddenly I became overwhelmed with the emotion and love I felt for him, I could feel it bursting out of me and did the only thing I could think of and reached up to kiss him wrapping my arms round him, we kissed for a fraction of a second before he became aware of what was happening and gently pulled away lifting my arms and putting them by my sides a grin on his face. I turned away mortified, refusing to shed the tears

So close to the surface. "well curly, I didn't think you had that in you" I could tell he was still grinning.

"I won't flatter myself though, I'm sure that's just the mead"

"Darragh..I. I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me I was just upset and I'm sorry please please forget all of this!" I walked away from him as fast as I could towards the woods not trusting myself to run in my intoxicated state.

"Fainne wait.." He caught up behind me and turned me round. He looked at me and must have seen the hurt in my eyes because he lifted my head and kissed me sweetly. We lay down looking at the stars and fell asleep under the oak trees, his arm wrapped around me and I thought to myself life could not be more perfect.


End file.
